Ceramic material, glass material and other high temperature-resistance materials can provide desirable properties for use in relatively severe operating environments, such as in gas turbine engines. Often, such materials are used in composites, such as fiber-reinforced ceramic or glass matrix composites. These composites can be fabricated using chemical vapor infiltration or polymer infiltration/pyrolysis, for example, which involve cyclic infiltration of a fiber structure with a material that forms the matrix. The composites must be formed to near full density to achieve the desired properties. However, known processing techniques require very long periods of time to achieve the desired density, which increases fabrication costs beyond practical limits and prevents the use of composites.